


"Since You're a Policeman..."

by renfield31



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renfield31/pseuds/renfield31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has a surprise for Cole.  WARNING:  NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Since You're a Policeman..."

Cole and Elsa burst through the front door of Elsa’s apartment, Cole pushing her against the wall, their lips glued firmly together. Cole had wanted Elsa ever since he saw her at the Blue Room that night; her purple dress and her lipstick made her look stunning. He’d wanted to take her right then and there as he watched her, but did the gentlemanly thing and waited till they got home. 

Cole’s lips traveled to her neck and his hands moved up her dress.

“God damn…” he groaned.

His hands gripped her ass through her panties and he kissed her, pulling her lip. Elsa worked her hands free and took off his suit and vest. She pulled his Army .45 out of his pocket and trailed it slowly across his lips, saying in her German accent that Cole found so sexy,

“Since you are a policeman, I have a surprise for you tonight. Take off all your clothes and get in bed.”

Cole seductively smiled against the cool, hard metal, wandered into the bedroom, stripped himself of his clothes and got in bed. He heard shuffling in the next room; what is she going to do? he thought. 

A few minutes later, Elsa came into the room wearing gorgeous leather lingerie and her purple gloves and high heels, carrying a pair of handcuffs. She got on her knees in front of Cole and proceeded to handcuff each of his hands to the bed, kissing him softly all the while.

“I thought you might like to see how the other side of the law feels when you arrest them,” she whispered, smiling against his lips.

“I don’t think they get this kind of treatment,” he smiled back and they kissed again. Her lips kissed down his body and he sighed when they kissed over his newly gained abs. She kissed the base of his penis and smiled when his sighs got louder. She kissed down the shaft and finally, slowly took his length into her mouth, his moans making her suck faster and faster. Her nails left scratches on his chest, making him cry out with pleasure.

Finally, when Elsa was sucking his penis faster than she ever had before, it became too much for Cole and he came all over her face, yelling with pleasure. Once he relaxed, Elsa put both of her hands in his and kissed him slowly and began to ride him at a lethargic pace. Cole pressed his lips gently against her neck and both of them delighted in their united breathing. Elsa wrapped her arms around him as he pushed up and they went faster. Their noses pressed together, they panted and exchanged “I love you” over and over again, and kissed here and there. 

The pushing eventually became too much and they finally came. Elsa undid Cole’s handcuffs and the two lay in each other’s arms, cuddling and kissing.

“My eyes are definitely opened. I can take perspective now!” Cole mumbled, which earned him a punch in the gut from Elsa and her beautiful laughter, and they made out for the rest of the night.


End file.
